


Touch

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Affairs, Gay Policemen in the 1970s, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Series, Secret Relationship, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Sam enjoyed being touched.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE LIFE ON MARS CHARACTERS.

Sam enjoyed being touched, that much Gene knew.

He responded quite well when hands were put upon him, particularly Gene’s, whether it was a disagreeable punch to the stomach or fingers caressing his neck.

Either way, Sam’s skin would flush. Did it flush when he was with Annie, Gene wondered. Perhaps, but a bird was different from a bloke, but more so, his plod was much more different than his superior.

Was it the thrill Sam relished in, sneaking off with his DCI to Lost and Found for a fevered tryst? Hands pawing at him in the back of the Cortina? Or was it something more, something meaningful instead of sordid?

He and Sam were connected by a precarious thread that knotted itself with that thin blue line of their profession. They had to remain discreet, but even the slightest hint of a caress tightened the knot.

A slap to the face, a kiss on the mouth.

A shove to the wall, a wandering of hands.

Glances full of ire that would soon yield to strokes filled with longing.

Bruises, scratches, cuts, scars, bites, fingertips, goosebumps. 

The story of their affair was recorded on their skin. It nestled in the heat of their bodies as they lay together, legs tangled and heads swimming.

Sam enjoyed being touched, and Gene was thrilled to oblige in every way he could.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Touched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748656) by [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana)




End file.
